In many farming operations it is desirable to tow two implements across a field in side-by-side relationship so as to operate on the soil over the widest possible width in one pass of the tractor. Hitch assemblies designed for this purpose are also generally designed so that they can be used to tow both implements in tandem relationship behind the tractor to and from work.